


Simon Says

by Destielismylove



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M, Sidemen, Simon Says, i know it's kind of lame but I feel like i can really expand on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh makes a joke about how he would do something if Simon merely said "Simon says". Things maybe spiral out of hand after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it's probably really lame but I had this idea and couldn't let it go.
> 
> Check out my other Minizerk fics and don't forget to check out my tumblr: destielismylove

“Josh!!” Simon squeaked, “Why didn’t you do what I told you to! We would have won!” The frustration was very palpable through the microphone that Simon spoke in to, sighing in defeat as ‘Wasted’ appeared across his screen.

“You didn’t say ‘Simon says’” Josh laughed back, giving a reason that’s as worthless as the virtual money that they collect.

“Well then Simon fucking says to win this next round” Simon said into the connection, making sure to put as much behind his words as he could while also laughing at the obvious sarcasm from Josh.

And when Josh made the final head shot against Ethan, causing them to win the game, all Simon could think about was if this special phrase could be used in any other situations.

 

Simon tried out his phrase a couple of times over the next few weeks. From simple things like “Simon says blink” all the way to “Simon says make Simon a sandwich”. He could admit that it was a little childish expecting Josh to respond, but when Josh actually did make Simon a sandwich with a note saying ‘don’t expect this all the time’ Simon could say it was definitely worth it.

Over the next few games that they played together, Simon kept up with his little game until it was almost as wrote a phrase as ‘swag’. So when Simon ends up dying horribly at Josh’s hands during a quick game of Call of Duty, he certainly didn’t mean for it to come out how it does.

“Simon says suck a dick Josh!” His character froze, his screen turning red as he was shot at by another player, only to jump back into action after hearing nothing from Josh about the awkwardness of the phrase. Hoping to ignore it, Simon merely stuck to phrases that had nothing to do with anything sexual just in case it slipped out again.

With their recordings done for the day, Simon set to editing, making sure to remove that bit about the dick sucking and instead putting in a quick blurb about the recording jamming for a few seconds. It was as believable as him saying he didn’t think Josh was attractive.

When Josh’s girlfriend had broken it off with him a few months before, Simon was a mix of feelings, being happy at the fact that now Josh didn’t have to deal with a girlfriend who couldn’t give him the attention he needed while also being upset that Josh wasn’t happy anymore, that he would bemoan the fact that he didn’t have the girl around him. All Simon could do was try and get him back into his games and force some FIFA time onto him, while trying to help Josh get over her. What else, could a friend do?

But of course Simon also had the ulterior motive of thinking that Josh was really attractive, enough so that he starred in several of Simon’s shower fantasies. At first, Simon had been embarrassed and scared that Josh would figure it out and hate him for having feelings for him, because of course that’s all they were, just feelings that he could deal with.

At least until he heard a knock at his door, interrupting him from his editing and daydreaming. Simon moved one side of his headphones off his ear, turning his head towards the door to see who it was. And when he looked, it was Josh, standing in the doorway and leaning against the door frame, smirking at Simon.

“Hey man, what can I do for you?” Simon asked, a smile taking over his own face when he saw the other man.

Josh just continued to smirk as he looked at the floor and came in to Simon’s room, closing and locking the door behind him. Simon’s head swirled in confusion, wondering what Josh was even doing. Josh still didn’t speak as he moved across the room, his smirk sticking across his face, even huffing out a laugh at Simon’s confused expression. However, when Josh settled on his knees in front of Simon, shock colored Simon’s face while still showing confusion at the other mans antics.

“Hey, Simon said.” And that’s all the explanation Josh gave before he started pulling at Simon’s shorts, trying to pry them off the other man who was stunned in silence, unsure of what he was seeing before him.

“Umm” Simon said, even as he pushed his hips up from his chair to help the other man. “I’m sorry?” Simon questioned, confusion still taking over his face.

“What did you say earlier during the recording?” Josh responded, pulling Simon’s shorts all the way down past his knees, sliding down his toned calves. Simon scrambled through his mind, trying to remember everything that was said during the video. And it came back to him with a rush.

“Josh you really don’t have to you know you really really don’t have to” Simon spoke quickly, trying to push at Josh’s shoulders to move him away.

“If I didn’t want to, would I be here? Plus, I don’t think you’re really telling me no.” Josh smirked again as he rubbed his hand against Simon’s slowly hardening cock which was still in his boxers. Simon moaned and tried to not push up into the hand.

“So if I said ‘Simon says stop’, you’d stop?” Simon said, trying to get it past the fuzzy feeling in his head as Josh’s hand continued stroking.

“I’d stop if you said stop, just you. Are you saying stop?” Josh asked, his smirk finally leaving his face for a second before putting on a fake smile.

“Josh. Simon says keep doing what you’re doing.” And with that Simon, leaned back in his chair, giving Josh more room to keep stroking his cock through his underwear. Simon moaned as he grew harder under the other man’s ministrations, but it wasn’t nearly as much as he wanted.

“Simon says” he breathed out, making sure to have Josh’s attention before continuing, “take off his underwear.” Josh didn’t even take a second before following Simon’s command, pulling at the boxers and taking them and his pants the rest of the way off, followed by his socks. Josh moved back up to look at Simon better as he licked his hand and ran it up Simon’s shaft again. The contact made Simon squirm in his seat, pressing forward into the hand that was just a little too dry. His own hands spasmed against his thighs, not quite knowing what to do with them. Josh used his other hand to bring one of Simon’s own to his hair, smiling and nodding as Simon spread his fingers through the dark locks, pulling a little at the next dry slide. However, Simon was feeling that this was a little too one-sided for his liking.

“Simon says take off your shirt.” And Josh merely laughed out and pulled his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair even more and making him seem all the more rakish as he took Simon’s cock back into his grip, spreading a little of Simon’s own precum across the crown.

“Now that looks a little better.” Simon said, trying to keep it quiet so he didn’t embarrass himself too much with the confession.

“You know, a handy wasn’t exactly what Simon said earlier.” Josh spoke, making a long slow pull at Simon’s cock at the same which made Simon groan, both at Josh’s statement and his handiwork.

“You really don’t have to do everything Simon says” the man spoke, trying to give Josh an out in case it got too much for him to deal with. Simon had had time to think over his big bisexual shocker, he wasn’t sure if Josh had and wanted to give him as much time as he wanted.

“Just say it, fuck.” Josh breathed out, licking his lips in preparation for the next round.

“Fuck, okay. Simon says…” Simon breathed out, getting ready for what he was about to say, “Josh, suck my dick.” And before he could even take another breath, Josh smirked again and was pressing his lips around the head of Simon’s cock, his tongue working over the spongy crown, tasting some of the precum that had beaded at the tip. “Oh Jesus fucking Christ and Mary” Simon breathed out, putting both hands into Josh’s hair and pulling at the strands as Josh’s tongue dabbed at the slit. He can both hear and feel the rumble that is Josh’s chuckle as he slid farther down his cock, the vibrations pulling his balls closer to him, knowing that it wasn’t long before he fell. Simon took a quick look and tried to open his eyes enough to look at Josh. And he saw the other mans hand rubbing at his own cock, covered by his pants.

Simon licked his lips and took a steadying breath and pulled Josh’s head up enough to look him in the eye. “Simon says take out your cock and stroke it for me.”

Josh’s eyes widened but he didn’t hesitate much longer before he was doing what Simon had said, his shorts hooking under his balls and stroking at his own length as he began bobbing up and down with renewed speed, his tongue sliding up the sides and slicking his path, one hand stroking what he couldn’t reach while the other slide over his own cock.

“Fuck, Josh I’m gonna come.” Simon warned, his hands tightening in Josh’s hair as he came into Josh’s mouth, the slow spurts of cum filling up Josh’s mouth and yet Josh continued to lick up Simon’s length, pulling as much as he could before Simon pried him away from the over stimulation.

With the taste of Simon still in his mouth, Josh continued to jerk off, leaning back on his other arm and he brushed his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Simon, please.” Josh whined, obviously in some pain from holding back his orgasm for so long, and Simon took just a second before he understood.

“Josh, Simon says cum.” And with that, Josh spurted over his hand, pulling his cum out with firm strokes, keeping his eyes on Simon as he did so.

As he came down from his high, Josh looked on towards Simon, waiting to see if he would continue with his new found powers.

“Simon says let’s clean up and then maybe do that again later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of this story where Simon needs to watch his mom's apartment for a long weekend and he decides to take Josh along. And a big thank you to Nikki who kicked my butt into gear to get me writing again! Thanks love!

Over the years of being friends with Simon, Josh has learned quite a lot about his friend. One of the more important things is that Simon loves to be in charge. Even when it comes to just picking games, Simon tends to be the one to choose the type and he especially loves to have the final say on just about anything. Sure, Josh can pick the type of game, but it comes down to Simon’s wishes. And lately, that’s been a great thing for Josh.

Since they’ve begun this thing between them, Simon’s been holding back less on giving commands to Josh. When they walk past each other in the hall, Josh trying to keep his smile hidden back, Simon will merely whisper “Simon says” and Josh’s cock immediately becomes interested, his whole focus on what Simon might say next. Sometimes, Simon will merely say “Simon says keep walking down the hall” and other times he merely leaves at “Simon says” and makes Josh fumble and keep him distracted the entire day, just wondering what Simon could have said in that moment.

With living in a house with other people, they haven’t been doing as much as they would have liked. Occasionally, they’ll get a moment in the kitchen alone where Josh just leans into Simon’s back and Simon leans back as he pours a bowl of cereal. Sometimes, the rest of the group is out on some walk around talking up ideas for new game plays, and Simon and Josh stay back and make out against the wall.

And that leads to what Josh has learned about Simon more recently. Simon kisses with his whole body. There is no such thing as a peck with Simon, when he goes in for a kiss, it is pressure along every touching point, hands in hair and teeth on lips. He presses against Josh, Simon’s height helping him push Josh into a wall and biting at his neck. Josh only meant to get a kiss, a showing that he still wanted Simon. Neither of them had tried to do much recently, never knowing exactly when the boys would be back or someone would overhear anything.

Then, a wonderful thing happened.

“Josh, my mum’s gone out of town and she gave me the keys to keep an eye on everything. You’ve got videos saved up, right?” Simon asked, twirling the key around his thin finger, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

“Yeah I do. About 3 days’ worth.” Josh responded, a smirk starting to show on his face, Simon’s eyes glancing down. “So when do we leave?”

“How about now?” Simon asked, bringing his eyes back up to Josh’s and his smile fully radiating from his face.

“Give me a second to get some stuff packed and I’m game.” Josh said, his hand reaching out to close over Simon’s hand that was still twirling the key. He gave a light squeeze before releasing, turning to head to his room as Simon headed to his own.

They packed their backpacks quickly and hopped on the bus to get to Simon’s mother’s house. When they got there, they made a cursory glance through the place, making sure everything was secure before they settled back into the living room. Josh sat down on the couch, spreading out his arms along the back of the couch, making himself comfortable in the space he’ll call home for the next few days. Simon came out of the master bedroom after making sure everything was okay and leaned against the doorway as he looked Josh over, a smile showing on his face.

Simon pushed off the wall and walked over to Josh, the hardwood floor creaking under his steps, making Josh look back at Simon, his smile widening. Josh began to sit up, hoping that he could meet Simon in the middle. However, before he could get up, Simon interrupted his movements.

“Simon says sit back down.” Josh opened his eyes and looked at the ground, knowing where this was going. He flopped back onto the seat, his hands falling limp on the edge of the couch seat as he watched as Simon walked over to him. Simon stood in front of Josh, the smirk on his face making Josh’s blood rush and cause a flutter in his belly.

“Simon says put your hands on my hips.” Simon lifted his arms from his sides, moving them to Josh’s shoulders, feeling his muscles move under his shirt as Josh lifted his arms and did as Simon said. When Josh had done as Simon said, locking his fingers in between Simon’s shirt and sweatpants against his warm skin, Simon lifted one leg on the side of Josh’s hips. Josh’s breath hitched as he tightened his fingers against Simon’s waist, helping steady him as Simon finished situating himself over Josh’s hips. Simon moved his hands from Josh’s shoulders up to his hair and threaded his fingers in the black locks. Josh was already mesmerized by Simon’s motions. So when Simon whispered in the space between them, Josh was quick to act.

“Kiss me.” Simon spoke, quickly responding as Josh’s lips met with his, his beard scratching against his own face, Simon trying to pull his face closer to him, already opening up for Josh to lick at his teeth. Simon was pulling at Josh’s hair, getting to wince in pain and bite at Simon’s tongue in retaliation, the smile pressing against Simon’s own. When Simon giggled into the kiss, Josh pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

“Simon didn’t say Simon says.” Simon whispered against Josh’s lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief, already trying to come up with something in retaliation for not following the game. “Hmm, now what should be the punishment for not following what Simon says?” Simon tapped his finger against his chin as he looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out an appropriate response. Then it came to him.

With a smile still on his face and a questioning look on Josh’s, Simon grabbed Josh’s hair yet again and made to pull him in for a smile. Josh went willingly, hoping Simon hadn’t thought of anything to do to him. They kissed for a little longer before Simon went and kissed along Josh’s jaw, biting lightly at the hairs along the line of his jaw. And then he moved to Josh’s neck and kissed a smile into the skin there, before opening his mouth and biting a mark into Josh’s skin. What surprised Simon the most though, was that Josh bucked his hips upward, pressing his hard cock into Simon’s perineum. Simon moaned against Josh’s neck as Josh jerked and moaned against Simon, Josh pulling at his hips, trying to get him closer.

“Fuck. Simon say’s do that again.” Simon moaned into the skin again, licking at the bite mark that had already begun to bruise. And Josh followed, his moan throaty and pushing against Simon’s lips, pulling him closer, Simon prepared this time to thrust back into Josh, their cocks rubbing against each other through their pants.

“Simon says take off our shirts.” And like a good boy, Josh followed, pulling quickly at his own shirt, while he spread his finger over Simon’s skin, slowly pulling his shirt up, his fingers catching along Simon’s nipples, making Simon shiver and press closer to Josh’s hands. Josh pulled Simon’s shirt up, only to let it catch under Simon’s armpits, and around the back of his neck, slightly limiting his movements. Josh leaned down and caught Simon’s left nipple in his mouth, sucking at it lightly as he flicked his tongue against it, feeling it continually harden under his movements. Simon’s other nipple wasn’t neglected, his fingers pinching and rubbing at the bud, pressing against the pad of Josh’s thumb.

Simon moaned, trying to pull his shirt off himself to be able to have more movement so that he could pull at Josh’s shoulder muscles, the slick skin something that Simon wanted to lick and kiss his way down. And Simon really wanted to lean farther down and start licking a trail down Josh’s chest.

“Simon says stop. Simon says he really wants to suck your cock.” And would Josh really say no to that. He helped Simon pull his shirt off as the other man slid down, his knees touching the hard wood a little harder than he would have liked. “Simon says pass me that pillow while you’re at it.” Josh followed. Simon knew this was a dangerous power that he had over Josh, but it was all going to his head, and he certainly didn’t mean the one attached to his neck.

Simon pushed his hands up against Josh’s chest, pulling at the light dusting of hairs and making Josh let out a slight whimper, his hand already moving to Simon’s hair, the soft ends pressing into Josh’s hands, his fingers tickling from the sensation. Simon leaned, and let his tongue flick out against Josh’s soft belly, licking at the sweat that had already gathered toward Josh’ bellybutton, the salty taste making him lavish in what he would eventually get to taste. Since their first encounter, they hadn’t been able to do more than kiss and a little bump and grind, and Simon was desperate to see up close and personal exactly what Josh was working with.

The blond haired man gripped at the edges of Josh’s basketball shorts, and lo and behold, what Simon found next made his mouth water more than he could have imagined. 

“Fuck Josh, not wearing any pants I see. What a naughty boy you are.” Simon said as he reached a hand out to clasp around Josh’s cock and pull upwards, circling around the head of Josh’s cock, his thumb pressing into the hole at the top of Josh’s cock. A small droplet of sticky moisture sticking to his thumb pad and creating a connection that Simon couldn’t help but lick at, tasting the same salt as before, only a little stickier and somehow already more solid than Josh’s sweat. And yet, he wanted to taste more.

“Simon says when you get close, push my face away.” And Simon didn’t even hesitate before placing his mouth around Josh’s cock head, licking a swipe around, exactly as he likes. And from the groan that Josh released, it was something he also liked. While Simon hadn’t had anyone’s cock in his mouth before, he was able to get the gist from the times that he had received. The weight was strange in his mouth but certainly not unpleasant; especially with Josh moaning each time Simon pressed his tongue into the slit. Each small aborted thrust from Josh’s hips helped Simon set up a decent rhythm, where he swirled his tongue around Josh’s cock and once he even let his teeth just touch the head of Josh’s cock and when Josh groaned in ecstasy, biting his lip hard enough to hurt and gripped Simon’s hair even more and tried to push his head away, Simon knew he could really get used to that sound and the little bit of pain that came with it.

It was only a short time after that when Josh was really pulling Simon’s head away, the blonde haired man blushing from the exertion and his lips swollen and shiny from his spit. And Josh looked down at him and smiled even as his breath came out in heavy gasps before pulling Simon back up into his lap. And Simon went happily and reached his arms around Josh’s neck, leaning into him and kissing him against, his mouth slightly sore from the harsh use already, but happy to feel Josh petting the side of his face, trying to soothe the ache in his jaw.

“Mmm, you taste like me.” Josh said, his eyes half lidded as he licked his lips. Simon blushed and replied.

“Not too bad really. Could definitely get used to it.” Simon smiled down and looked between them, noting how both of them were still hard but neither too hectic to do anything about it. But now that he had noticed it, his need became a little more insistent. So Simon stood back up and Josh’s quiet whimper at him pulling away made Simon smile and lean down to kiss Josh again as he pushed down his sweatpants and again, placed himself in Josh’s lap.

When their unclothed cocks touched each other, both men groaned and leaned into the other, Josh mouthing at Simon’s neck as Simon looked toward the sky, his hips thrusting in the space between them. And even though Simon knew with enough time, he could get off just by thrusting against Josh’s cock like this, he wanted to do something more.

So Simon pulled his hand away from Josh’s shoulder and licked a strip over his palm, quickly reaching down and wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Both men groaned and Josh thrusted up into Simon’s hand, his cock head catching against the edge of Simon’s, both men groaning out as they sped up the thrusting. Sticky fluid quickly coated Simon’s hand and when Josh pulled Simon back in for another kiss, more tongue than lips, Simon knew he was doomed. Simon came over his hand, some sticking to Josh’s belly, coating the light dusting of hair and making Simon happy to see that mark on Josh’s neck that was already purple.

“Josh.” Simon said, trying to get the other mans attention even as Josh overtook the movements along his cock. Only when his eyes mostly focused on Simon did the blonde speak.

“Josh, Simon says stop your hand.” And Josh whined low in his throat, but his hand slowed over his cock, shaking slightly from having to stop when he was so close. When Simon saw this, he bit into the other side of Josh’s neck, pulling another groan from Josh even as the dark haired man wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, trying to stave off his orgasm.

Simon licked his way up Josh’s jaw, nipping at his earlobe before he spoke “Simon says come on me.” And Josh moved his hand over his cock, pulling hard to bring his orgasm forward, aiming for Simon’s own smooth belly. And when Simon was kissing along Josh’s collar bone and he felt Josh’s hot cum splash over his belly, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get enough over these next couple of days.


	3. Everything's Better With Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is cooking up some bacon when Simon begins cooking up a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know it's been a while, sorry for that, I've been trying to get my life together. Also, I started this about 2 months ago and just finished it now so if it's not 100% continuous, you know why. Also, I'm dying of sickness right now so I thought it would be a great time to write porn haha either way enjoy!

Simon lay on the couch, watching some YouTube videos being projected onto the tv from his laptop. They both had made sure to take a break to get a video loaded on each of their channels, keeping the fans happy and none the wiser that anything was going on. As Simon laughed at one of the stupid vines streaming through, he heard Josh curse a little bit as the bacon sizzled on the stove, popping and stinging him on his bare chest. Simon stood up and walked around the kitchen island to lean against it, his legs crossed at the ankle as he laughed at Josh more openly, earning a glare from Josh when the bacon popped again and made him jump a little.

“What? It hurt.” Josh said, trying to defend himself.

“What do you mean it hurt?” Simon asked, trying to sound annoyingly like Ethan while using his new favorite catch phrase. “Should I kiss it better?” Simon laughed out while shaking his head, but when Josh stepped closer, he thought that this could maybe be better than the bacon cooking on the stove.

“Yeah, doesn’t hurt to try, now does it.” Josh said, sounding loud even if he mumbled it between the two of them.

“Well then, where did that mean bacon get you?” Simon responded cheekily, trying not to show how much he was going to enjoy this.

“I think it was somewhere around here” Josh said, pointing towards the middle of his chest, “But I can’t be entirely sure, I think I got hit a couple of times.”

“Oh, did you now?” Simon smiled, even as he leaned forward, his hands resting on Josh’s waist, pulling him closer so that Simon had to spread his legs to be able to lean down to kiss at Josh’s chest. “And, where exactly are these other spots?” Simon kissed that spot again, rubbing his hands back and forth, his thumbs brushing over the top of Josh’s pants.

Josh moved his own hand to the back of Simon’s head, his fingers brushing through the short strands and maneuvered his head to where he wanted. “I think right here.” Josh mumbled to the ceiling, already feeling that pull in his groin with Simon being so close to him. But when Simon’s lips attached to Josh’s nipple, that pull got tighter, pushing blood towards his cock, and Simon hadn’t even done much.

Simon’s tongue lapped at the tight bud, before his lips closed back around Josh’s nipple, suckling and biting down a little bit, making the other man groan, his hand tightening in Simon’s hair and pulling him closer. Simon’s hands wandered further down, his fingers sliding between fabric and skin, letting his nails run up Josh’s sides, before meandering back down. Simon also slid his mouth over to Josh’s other nipple, running his lips over the skin there first before opening his mouth and just flicking his tongue over the bud and blowing air over the wet skin there. Josh groaned out, his hips pushing forward against Simon’s stomach, his cock partially hard, and it only helped to propel Simon lower to the ground, his knees banging on the hard tile of the kitchen floor as he put his hands on the edges of Josh’s pants, looking up to make sure Josh was still with him.

“Please tell me you have a good reason for stopping.” Josh said, his chin hitting his chest as he kept one hand in Simon’s hair, the other pulling at his own nipple, trying to keep that stimulation. Simon merely looked up at Josh, a questioning tilt to his eyebrow.

“Oh, uh, Josh says pull my fucking trousers off.” Josh said, feeling slightly out of place, especially when Simon didn’t do anything until it suddenly kicked in. “Fuck, Simon says pull the damn trousers down” and Simon’s smile said it all as he followed orders, pulling at the other man’s pants, getting them far enough down to place them under Josh’s balls, making them pull forward. Even though it was difficult, Simon had to hold back, because he hadn’t been told to do anything further.

“God fucking damn, am I going to have to say it for everything I want you to do?” Josh said, getting a little frustrated with having to lead Simon through everything because it was already getting difficult to think things through.

“Hmm, maybe not everything.” Simon said as he brought a hand back up and pulled at Josh’s balls, making a small gurgling sound come from Josh before the other man pushed Simon’s face forward, his lips pressing against the head of Josh’s hard cock.

“Fucking okay, Simon says take that big dick in your mouth and suck nice and slowly on it, like a good boy.” Josh said, gaining some confidence as Simon’s lips stretched around Josh’s cock, his tongue teasing at the tip, flicking under the head. Josh’s hand slid into Simon’s hair, his thumb rubbing at the smooth skin of his temple as he helped to lead Simon into a rhythm. Simon hummed around the cock in his mouth, pressing himself further down it, his hand wrapping around the bit that he couldn’t reach with his mouth, his spit sliding down the smooth skin of Josh’s cock to help his fingers move.

“Alright Simon, you listening now?” Josh asked, his eyes meeting with Simon’s, both men’s pupils blown, even though all Simon had done was suck down Josh’s dick. Simon hummed around the intrusion, pulling a moan from Josh from the vibration.

“Simon says pull off nice and slow and give the head a last good lick,” Josh said, Simon doing exactly as he’s told and allowing a string of saliva to stretch from his plump lips to the ruddy head of Josh’s cock, which broke as Josh kicked out of his own pants. “Now, get on the couch and get those pants off and play with yourself for me.” Josh smiled at Simon’s nod and how he tried to get up, having to catch himself on the edge of the counter when his knees started to give out. Josh laughed and splayed a hand on Simon’s back, pressing firmly and helping guide the other man to the couch, laying him out on his back and helping to get his pants off of him. Simon’s cock stood mostly hard against his stomach, his hand coming up to tease at his cock, pulling it off his belly and allowing it to slap back down, earning a gasp from him and a small thrust into his hand. Josh wrapped his hand around his own cock, still slick enough from Simon’s mouth that it was an easy slide back and forth.

When Simon started to pump into his own hand, getting really into it, Josh stopped him with a firm direction. “Simon says stop touching your cock and spread those pretty legs for me, I wanna see what you have to offer me. Play with yourself a bit.” And Simon gasped out, his eyes closing as he pressed around the base of his cock, trying to stop his impending orgasm that just got so much closer.

“O-okay Josh” Simon whimpered out, pulling his knees up to his chest and one hand going to his balls, pulling them up and playing with them slightly as his other hand came up to his mouth, his tongue slicking his fingers for a moment before reaching down to tease at himself. He felt his cheeks flush with arousal and slight embarrassment as Josh kept watching, his eyes never leaving Simon’s fingers as he teased at his own rim, the hand previously toying with his balls now pulling at a cheek, exposing himself even more to his own fingers and Josh’s eyes.

“Josh, please.” Simon moaned out, his finger tip pressing into himself, the spit helping the ease the way a little, but not enough that there wasn’t a little bit of pain associated, not that Simon minded in the least.

“Yes, Simon? Gotta tell me what you want.” Josh smirked, already reaching down to the side table where they had stored some lube previously.

“Please Josh, fuck me.” The other man spoke, hardly able to get it past the lump in his throat as he pressed another fingertip to his hole, pressing just enough that he was able to feel that wonderful pressure of being too full, slowing pushing both fingers in to the second knuckle, working himself open slowly.

“Ah ah, now Simon, you’re forgetting your own rule. Simon didn’t say. Now here’s what Simon will say. Simon says turn over on the couch and put your feet on the coffee table. Yes, that’s good. Now, use this lube to get yourself all slick and ready for me.” Josh tossed the bottle to Simon who barely caught it, his hands shaking so bad. “Now, I’m going to turn off that bacon and sit across from you and when I deem you prepared enough, then you can come and ride my cock like the little slut you are, okay? Simon says answer me.”

“Yes, Josh, please.” Simon whimpered, already pouring lube onto his fingers and sliding them between his legs, circling the rim again.

“Good boy.” Josh said, kissing Simon’s forehead before heading back into the kitchen, finding the bacon just this side of burnt and taking a piece with him back into the living room, enjoying the moans emanating from the other man on the couch. Josh took a seat on the sofa across the room, his eyes zeroing in on Simon’s fingers disappearing into his own ass, the sounds alone bringing Josh back to full hardness.

Josh finished off his bacon, licking at his greased fingers before wrapping them around his own cock, sliding over the soft skin and getting it slicked up.

“So Simon, do you think you’re ready to take my cock yet, or do you need a bit more time with your own fingers which you seem to be enjoying quite a lot.” Josh asked, smirking as Simon’s eyes lit up at the question.

“I’m ready for your cock Josh, please, I’ve prepared myself really well, just for you.”

“Damn right you have. A little cock slut just for my cock, begging to ride it until your legs are so sore that you beg me to fuck you over the couch, my cock deep inside you, marking you in a way that no one else will know.”

“Yes Josh, just you, nobody else gets to have this.” Simon moaned out, already far gone from his own fingers teasing at his prostate, making him see stars and precum leak copiously from his cock head.

“Simon says come fuck yourself on my cock.” And before Josh was even done with his command, Simon was up and wobbling his way over to Josh, knees pressing onto either side of Josh’s hips and his slick hole dripping onto Josh’s cock. Josh angled his cock upwards, pressing against Simon’s hole, feeling it kiss at his dick head, urging him forward. But this was Simon’s ride, so he was going to have to work for it. Simon pressed down onto Josh’s cock, Simon’s hands coming to rest of Josh’s shoulders, digging in and leaving small indentations of his fingernails, his forehead bending down to connect with Josh’s, their breaths mingling as they both moaned out as Simon bottomed out on Josh’s cock.

Josh’s fingers pressed into Simon’s hips, pulling fresh moans out of Simon when he realized there would be bruises there once they were finished, the motions pulling both of them out of their reverie and pressing forward into each other, Simon’s cock pressing against Josh’s belly, rubbing against the coarse hair that trailed down. Josh’s mouth trailing over Simon’s neck, rubbing his beard along Simon’s smooth skin, making it stand out red and Simon thrusted up and down on Josh’s cock, their moans making a melody that only they could follow.

Simon’s legs began to tremble after some time, his muscles not able to keep him going in such a position, whining into Josh’s mouth as they kissed and bit at each other’s lips.

“Please Josh, I can’t do it anymore, please.” Simon whimpered, pressing himself close against Josh, wrapping his arms around Josh’s shoulders.

“Alright, hang on.” Josh whispered and grabbed at Simon’s ass, pressing him close to not lose their connection and to stay inside his boy. Simon gasped and wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist, helping to keep Josh’s cock inside him before he was placed again on the love seat, one of Josh’s legs still braced on the floor as he put on hand on the arm rest before pulling back from Simon, almost breaking their connection before thrusting hard back into Simon, setting up a steady and rough pace.

It wasn’t long before Josh saw tears start to form in Simon’s eyes, Simon’s fingers wrapped around his own cock, holding off his orgasm. When Josh saw that he knew what he needed to do for both of them.

“Simon, are you listening babe?” Josh whispered, pulling Simon’s face to look at him. Simon nodded and whimpered, pulling Josh’s fingers into his mouth and licking at the sweat that was on them.

“Simon says you can cum with me, not a moment before or after. Cum when I am, do you understand?” Josh said, firming his voice to make sure that Simon heard him, not misunderstanding his words.

Simon nodded again, too far to even form words at this point, his eyes falling shut again as Josh set an even harder pace, pressing himself down onto Simon, hearing Simon gasp a moment for breath before pulling back, getting a small smirk in as he felt himself nearing his peak.

Josh slammed home, his cock pulsing inside of Simon’s tight heat as Simon milked his cock for what it was worth, his own orgasm slamming through him as he felt Josh’s cum slide inside him. Josh couldn’t hold himself up, his arms weakening as he fell onto Simon, who gasped a little in pain before settling down under Josh’s weight. They stayed like that, Simon’s cum cooling between them, some of Josh’s leaking out from beside his own cock, lightly kissing at each other’s shoulders.

The silence was only broken when Simon asked a single question.

“Did you forget to turn the burner off?” The smell of burning bacon making Josh leap off the couch and rush to the kitchen, turning off the stove as Simon’s laugh followed him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simon Says More Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743754) by [Who_let_the_gays_out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_let_the_gays_out/pseuds/Who_let_the_gays_out)




End file.
